


3:00am

by younghoons (frosmxths)



Series: liminal spaces [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, convenience stores at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/pseuds/younghoons
Summary: He’s not late, he’s not desperate—he’s not lost and he’s not running—He’s simply walking, maybe a little lost in the world, maybe a little stuck up in the clouds and above—He’s simply walking.Younghoon walks.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Series: liminal spaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	3:00am

**Author's Note:**

> late night writing

Younghoon doesn’t know why he walks.

It’s maybe 3am on a weekday, but Younghoon walks—he doesn’t know why, but he does, lets mindless inertia carry him through familiar streets and under warm _warm_ light from streetlights overhead—lets it carry him past the flickering front light of a store that’s long closed, past the edge and end of a park that’s a little forgotten by time, past trees that give colour to a lifeless city, past rusty streetlights at a forgotten intersection—

It’s not aimless, albeit mindless, so he walks—walks with his phone battery at 10% and with broken headphones around his neck—walks to the sound of his footsteps and faraway traffic, to the buzz of lights and moths that fly around and away, to the sound of air that pushes his hair back—cold breeze of approaching winter against his skin.

He’s cold—forgot his coat at home, is only dressed in a light jacket and a scarf that might be his roommate’s—but he still walks.

He’s not late, he’s not desperate—he’s not lost and he’s not running—

He’s simply walking, maybe a little lost in the world, maybe a little stuck up in the clouds and above—

He’s simply walking.

A turn to the left—steps to the right—another lost intersection, an old and worn-out streetlight in red.

On the other side of the road, the lights above and behind the sliding glass doors of the convenience store flicker—once, twice—back to pale white and yellow, back to hiding shadows and the weight of the world.

The streetlight turns green, Younghoon blinks—shrugs a shiver that comes with cold breeze—and crosses.

His phone buzzes—low battery or a new message, Younghoon isn’t sure—but he pays it no mind, lets himself be carried by nothing as he walks walks _walks—_

The old plastic and cheap metal chairs by the front of the store creak with nothing, a wrapper by the base of the matching table makes a muted noise—Younghoon picks it up, steps towards the dirty aluminium trash can and lets it fall in—

The doors open, buzzes in Younghoon’s ears—buzzes together with someone else’s steps, harmonizing.

“Why’re you awake?” Kindly, at the same time Younghoon turns away from the trashcan and towards him—Jaehyun’s voice is a little tired, a little drained.

“Felt like taking a walk?” a shrug—a thoughtful pout when Jaehyun gives a little laugh, breathes out a quiet _I see_ and reaches for Younghoon’s hand. “Then just ended up here” and Younghoon lets him take it—lets Jaehyun’s warmth carry him back to Earth, to the cold of the street, air against his hands, neck—

“It’s a long walk” fingers intertwined, frozen against the breeze—frozen and lonely under moonlight, together.

“I’m cold” a frown, Younghoon’s free hand coming to cover Jaehyun’s and his own.

“Of course,” Jaehyun’s voice is a playful chime—light and caring as he fixes Younghoon’s bangs, rubs at his shoulder in a futile attempt to warm him up. “At least wear a sweater, _sheesh_ ”

Jaehyun smiles even through his scolding, so Younghoon smiles back—gives a weak apology as he lets Jaehyun pull him to walk—

So, he walks again—walks past the glass doors and into the warmth of the loud _loud_ air-conditioning of the store—into the bright fluorescents of endless aisles, of dust particles in the air and quiet _quiet_ music from overused speakers.

There’s no one else—Jaehyun pulls him to sit behind the register, Younghoon lets him.

“Your co-worker?” as Jaehyun rings up a chocolate bar of sorts and bottled water, hands them over to Younghoon with care.

“Said he’s sick” he shrugs, leans back against the small counter. Younghoon rips open the chocolate, lets the water rest on his lap. “Probably didn’t wanna come by, I guess?”

“Isn’t that bad?” Younghoon bites down, feels the ghost of warmth on his tongue—bitter taste on his senses, fluorescent on his vision. “Like, leaving you all on your own and stuff” he bites at his bottom lip, hums. “And well—not coming to work, that’s also bad”

“I guess” Jaehyun laughs, takes the bottle from Younghoon’s lap—uncaps it, takes a sip. “Late shift’s rough, though, so”

“But now you’re on your own” Younghoon takes the bottle back, Jaehyun puts the cap back on. “That’s also rough”

“You’re here now” a breathed out laugh, a hand through Younghoon’s hair—pushing his bangs back, light touches to the side of his face. “I’m not on my own anymore”

“It’s late,” Younghoon frowns, bites another piece off the chocolate, voice pitched high and whiny. “I’m not staying until your shift ends, I’m sleepy”

“You’re the one who walked here” a laugh—a little obnoxious, loud—a little bell in Younghoon’s heart as he bites down on the chocolate again, pout turning to a soft smile as he looks at Jaehyun—

“I’ll walk back” Jaehyun leans in, steals a bite off Younghoon’s hand— Younghoon yells, something weak, half-hearted—lets Jaehyun take and slumps forward.

“You’ll catch a cold” Jaehyun’s hand to Younghoon’s face—warmth on his cheek that Younghoon leans into. “And then I’m gonna have to take care of you”

“Sounds good” a chaste kiss—one that tastes like chocolate and humid air—one that brings warmth to the edge of his nerves, to the sound of buzzing fluorescents— “I get to laze around”

“While coughing your soul out” Younghoon eats the last of the chocolate, Jaehyun takes the wrapper, puts it in his pocket.

“But you’ll be there” a smile—Younghoon’s fingers drumming against the bottle back on his lap. “To put it back”

“If I’m not?” Younghoon stands up, steps into Jaehyun’s space with a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll be sad” the bottle swings a little forward, a little back. “And you’ll be sad, too”

And Jaehyun sighs, all fond and sweet— sighs in defeat with another kiss— “Just keep warm, Hoonie”

“Gimme your jacket” Jaehyun cocks his head in reply—smiles. “I’ll leave mine”

“I’ll freeze” even as he takes his jacket off, bottle of water forgotten at the side as Younghoon takes his off, too—leaves it next to the bottle and lets Jaehyun drape the other jacket over his shoulders.

“No” He gets the jacket on properly—watches Jaehyun put the other jacket on, too, before he hands Younghoon the bottle of water. “It’ll warm up later”

“If it doesn’t?” Jaehyun zips up the jacket, ruffles Younghoon’s hair once he’s done—Younghoon only shrugs.

“You’ll catch a cold” a serious nod—a little frown on his lips before he breaks back into a smile. “And I’ll take care of you”

“Thank you” a sigh, a touch of their hands—warmth intertwined a second—a lasting kiss to the lips before they pull away. “Walk safe”

“Don’t take too long?” held hands swinging together—frozen warmth in front of them—the feel of soft fingers and love against skin—

“I’ll run back home for you” a laugh, again, a hand to Younghoon’s hair, face. “Go home now”

(Younghoon doesn’t know why he walks—he just does.

Maybe it’s to fight off loneliness—maybe it’s to look for warmth—

Younghoon doesn’t know why he walks, but—he thinks, with hands in the pockets of Jaehyun’s jacket and the 4am breeze on his skin—he does, he’s happy to walk.

So, he does—walks to Jaehyun and walks back home—walks until his head stops spinning and the world’s a little lighter— walks to feel the warmth of the world, of Jaehyun’s jacket, of the shadow of the kitten that sleeps by the door to his apartment building.

He just walks.)

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/frosmxths)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/frosmxths)


End file.
